


Fretting

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon just doesn't understand James' worries about his child's sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fretting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rain_Sleet_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rain_Sleet_Snow).



> Written for Rain_Sleet_Snow's birthday.

Jon Lyle watched as his normally calm and unruffled lover paced and fretted. Anyone would think a major crisis was developing the way James was acting. “Dear God, James. It is only a sleepover.”

Lester paused in his attempt to wear a rut in his expensive carpet. “A sleepover? Have you any idea of how many ways it can go wrong?”

Lyle bit back a sigh and gathered Lester in his arms. “Look, love.” He pressed a kiss to Lester's temple. “We'll organise the sleeping arrangements, check for allergies and arrange for Mrs Pembleton to take over if an anomaly opens. What could possible go wrong?”

The raised eyebrow told Lyle he was about to receive a long and detailed list, so he kissed Lester thoroughly and took him to bed. Everything would turn out fine and if it didn't, well, they would deal with it. They coped with dinosaurs every day, how much harder could seven teenagers be?


End file.
